The Spirit
by Dust-Redeemer
Summary: Prequel to "Broken Body & Mind,", this time however through my other OC, Devin Cross's, perspective. Follow him as he starts off as a member of Weiss's security detail, then a freelancer, and finally a mercenary fighting to retake Beacon. Rated M: Language, Violence, Sexual Themes. PM me with cool ideas or OCs to write in along the way to the ending you already read in BBM!
1. Prologue

**Ch1: The Prologue**

_This Fanfic will focus on my OC, Devin Cross, who played a big role later in "Broken Body & Mind (Which recently broke 20,000 Views)". It will skip around from different key events in his life from being a protector and close friend to Weiss, to being a mercenary, and finally as a part of faction that is fighting against the White Fang (WF). Don't expect this to be as long as "Broken Body & Mind" since this is sort of a spin off, and a side project to my Volume 2 Canon Fanfic. But without any more delays here is the Prologue._

*This First Chapter is through Weiss's perspective, SPOILER Devin doesn't exactly survive the events of "Broken Body & Mind" but the ending isn't the point of this story, it's the journey and struggles Devin encounters as he progresses as a character.

* * *

"Devin Cross, was a skilled fighter and truly someone to look up to. He saved my life countless times and I owe him this eulogy." Mako stands at a podium, with a picture of Devin, and his coffin to his left. "We all owe him this. Like the others who were taken from us during our struggle with the WF, Devin was just reaching his full potential." I begin to tear up as Mako Scatterfall continues his speech about my protector, my friend, my lover.

"I, unfortunately, didn't have the honor to know him that long; however, this didn't keep him from having a huge impact on my life. I only wish that he was here, I can imagine we all wish he was here." I glance around the large room, looking at the faces of my friends who were all here. Yang, Ruby, Blake, Nora, and even Pyrrha, who was still recovering from her wounds from before, was here. _Pyrrha went through a lot as well. Jaune's funeral was yesterday, and I can't believe she was in the emotional state to even be here._

"As Weiss informed me, after I first met Devin, I began to learn of his past, which has its many twists and turns. He started off as one of the heads of her security detail, he was only 18 when he was first tasked to protect the 14 year old heiress. He kept her safe from the WF and their assailants." Mako looks down at the cherry wood coffin and sighs. "He grew very close to Weiss during his first year protecting her. Some would say a little too close from a professional perspective. And sure enough right before Weiss turned 16, her father sent him away, firing him, fearing his daughter was becoming too attached to a mercenary. So Devin continued doing what he did best, he became a soldier of fortune, which he enjoyed for many years until he was pulled into our conflict against the WF by Professor Peter Port, and well you all know the rest." Mako pauses, attempting to fight back any emotions he was feeling.  
He begins to tap his left prosthetic arm, one of the many injuries he had obtained from all the fighting he had taken part in. He is attempting to keep his mind off of his memories with Devin.

"I just miss him. He was a great guy that everyone should have known. He cared for Weiss and was always ready to give his life up for her. Such selflessness shouldn't go unrecognized. So I'm asking for a moment of silence for Devin, in his memory." Mako closes his eyes as everyone in the room remains silent.

I begin to think about Devin, and about the first time I met him. His unique snow white hair, which I thought only I had, for the longest time. The burning passion and want for justice that he always thought everyone deserved. _Why did fate have to take you from me? Why so soon?_

**- Many Years Ago, at the Schnee Family Residence-**

*Now from Devin's perspective*

_Damn, this a big house_. I thought to myself as a butler guided me through the Schnee family's home, high in the mountains above Vale. I took in my surroundings as we walked down a corridor lit by diamond ornate chandlers, their soft light casting unique shadows on the walls.  
Eventually arriving at two heavy brown doors, the butler stopped and turned around to address me.

"Right through this door Mr. Cross. Mr. Schnee wants you to meet who you will be protecting while you work for us." He opens the door, leading to a very open bedroom. "My Heiress, the new member of your security detail is her, your father wants you to meet him." The rabbit Faunus begins to say as he makes his way back out the door.

"Thank you Eli, go help yourself to some dinner. I imagine you are hungry after guiding all of those guests through our home this morning." A voice says from behind a curtain from what I guess was a balcony.

The butler, Eli, smiles and shuts the door behind him_. Nice guy, didn't really talk much._ The curtain is pushed aside as a young girl, probably no older than 13 or 14 walks into view. Her snow, white hair is in a tight ponytail behind her back as she strides with grace, almost angelic, over to me as I stand straight and proud. _Got to look professional Devin, got to make a good impression._

"Aren't you a little too young to be a part of my security detail?" She asks with her hands on her hips. Guess the heiress has a little attitude.

"My Lady, I can inform you that I am more than qualified to protect you." I reply with a slight smirk on my face.

"Why is that? Have all of the other experienced mercenaries been killed by the White Fang?" _Damn she really does have an attitude._

"Yes that, and it doesn't hurt that I went to Vale's military academy for middle school and high school." I respond hastily, attempting to save any hopes of a good first impression.

"Is that so? What exactly did you specialize while attending such a school?" _She is obviously trying to figure out personally if I am the real deal._

"VIP protection and infiltration, I like to do things on my own, alone at times." I respond as I remain in a straight posture.  
"I hope you don't do any of that lone wolf stuff while you work for us, you will be in a team protecting me. Also, what is your name Mercenary?" She walks over to her bed, practically throwing herself on top of it.

"Devin Cross my Heiress, and trust me I will do everything in my nature to keep you safe." I turn around and begin to walk towards the door.

"Did I say you could leave Mr. Cross?" She asks with what I can guess a hint of frustration. I quickly turn around and address her, my arms to my side.

"Sorry for that my Heiress." _Great job Devin, already getting yelled at, and you haven't even been here for a day._

"For starters, NEVER walk away from me when I'm talking. On a lighter note, please just call me Weiss, the whole heiress thing becomes quite boring after a while." She motions for me to leave.

"Sure thing my Heir-. I mean sure thing Weiss." I walk out of the door embarrassed for what I had just said and drive my palm of my hand into my forehead. _Good grief Devin. Listen, listen god dammit. _

Another butler, _or was she technically a maid?_ Guides me to the quarters for security and staff beneath the home. I was surprised to find the living area almost as nice as that above us. _Wow, they treat us well down here_. "Your room is right here, room number 636." The maid or butler tells me and walks away.

I reach for the round, polished door knob and open the door. "So you are Caleb's replacement" A voice says as I walk into the room.

Looking to the left, I catch a glance of a member of Weiss's security detail, his snow white armor gave it away. _Guess he is my roommate. _

"Who was Caleb?" I ask as a black haired young man, probably in his late 20's, jumps off of his bed in front of me.

"Just another mercenary, didn't ever wear a helmet when we told him to. He surely paid for that mistake." He said as he began to look at me up and down, _probably trying to size me up to see if I would give him any trouble._

"What do you mean by "paid for that"?" I ask, curious about what happened to this Caleb guy.

"Some sketchy guy from the White Fang cut his head off with, honestly, a pretty bad ass looking sword. The helmet in reality probably wouldn't have helped." The guy shrugs as he finishes explaining this to me. "So you are our F.N.G.?"

"Pardon me?" I ask, wondering what it stood for.

"Our Fucking New Guy, have you never heard that before? Do you live beneath a rock? You went to a military academy right? Learn the slangs you dumbass!" He begins to raise his voice as it drums on with other obscenities.

"I'm sorry, I attended a military academy, and yes I am the new guy." I look down, for the third time embarrassed, as he began to laugh.

"Chill out, I'm just messing with you. We all mess with the new guys for a little bit. Names Bryan, Bryan Crowe. Now what's yours?" He asks extending his hand towards mine.

"Devin Cross." I take him up on the handshake as we both begin to laugh.

"Cool name kid. How old are you? Looks like you barely started shaving." He strokes his well-kept beard as he says this.

"18, fresh out of Vale military academy." I say with pride.

"Wow you must be pretty good for the Schnee Dust Company (SDC) to want to hire you." He says, obviously a little surprised by my age.

"Let's just say I am not bad at what I do." Bryan walks over to his bed and relaxes on it, letting out a sigh.

"You will probably need to be better than "not bad" if you want to survive and make a livin' off this job. Turns out a bunch of people want that girl up stairs dead. Now get some sleep, we have our first contract tomorrow. Apparently the "beautiful, smart and gifted" Heiress wants to go shopping tomorrow. You and I, along with two other guys from next door, are going to watch over her while she does whatever teenagers do at stores." He closes his eyes and motions for me to turn out the lights and go to bed.

Which I do, glad to finally be attempting to settle in. _What a first day, hope I'm good enough to keep this job, the SDC pays really well._

*_In Retrospective_

_At first the money was all I cared about, yet over time I grew close to the guys I worked with and it really turned into keeping not just the heiress safe, but also in turn keeping my brothers safe. And that is what I was: a protector, a guardian for the heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation.  
It wouldn't take long for me to get my nickname; however, far before I began to care for those around me. And when I got it, The Spirit was born._

* * *

Hope you all like the prologue. This story will be updated every couple of days (Weekly at the latest), some chapter will be long, others will be short. But the content and context for which it was written for will always be the same, in other words I will attempt to give you all a complete, fulfilling chapter with each update.  
This fanfic however will not take priority over my other V2 Canon Fanfic, this will be a much smaller project than the latter. Can't wait to show you all that story and the adventures of Devin Cross. And always huge shoutout to GeekySarcasm, she will now have been my editor for two fanfics, and hopefully the another, being the V2 Canon Fanfic


	2. To Protect a Heiress PTI

**Ch2: To Protect a Heiress**  
_Sorry about the week without an update, I was busy wrapping up" Broken Body & Mind" and working on my new project "RUSH". Enough excuses, here is chapter 2_

"Mount up boys, the Heiress wants to go shopping!" Bryan yells at the three of us as he motions for Weiss to enter inside of the armored truck. We follow in suit and enter the truck. While Bryan gets into the driver's seat is Weiss riding in the right passenger seat beside him.

I look up at the two other guys sitting next to my right and left. _Wonder how long they have worked for the SDC?_

"How long have the two of you been working security for the Heiress?" I ask them, their helmets masking their expressions.  
The larger one who had a large machine gun in his lap spoke first, "Names Jorge, I've worked for the Schnee Dust Company for nearly 2 years. The squirt next to me is named Corey, he doesn't talk much." Jorge motions towards the armored figure next to him who simply waves and loads 4 shells into what looks to be a shotgun.

"Is all of this protection really necessary?" I ask Jorge, curious if this was in reality all blown out of proportion and unneeded. "She just wants to go shopping, who the hell would want to hurt her?"

"The White Fang would love to grease the Heiress. They know it would really piss off her father, and the media would love reporting on it. That's why we are here. Get used to it, it's your job now." Jorge replied.

We felt the truck shake as Bryan turned the keys in the ignition, the engine roaring to life. Movement followed right after this. _Guess we are leaving._

"You guys better not get too comfortable back there, it's only a 15 minute drive to the store the Heiress wants to go to." Bryan yelled back at us from the driver's seat. "So be ready to get out to provide protection. Jorge and Corey, the two of you will stay with the truck while the FNG and I guard Weiss while she purchases whatever it is she wants to buy."

"Um why is the newest person going to protect me, I would rather have Jorge be in there." Weiss whines.

"Heiress trust me, you will want Jorge to be with the truck, he is more experienced and should watch over it." Bryan replies as he continues to drive.  
The truck grows silent after Bryan says this. It remains this way for what felt like forever until Jorge finally broke the silence. "Hey new guy, what kind of weapons are you packing, I see the assault rifle in your lap but what the hell is strapped to your back?" Shit, you forgot to tell them about Shadow.

"Oh, it is a bow staff with a blade attached to the end. I have had it for a while." I nervously respond. I knew it would be stupid to bring it, just wait for the tormenting to commence. _Who brings a staff to a gun fight?_

"Interesting choice for a weapon. You ever kill somebody with it?" Jorge asks, I could tell he was actually curious.

"I'd rather not answer your question, all you need to know is I know how to use it." I try to act sincere in my response.

"I understand. Honestly, I wouldn't tell you much about myself either." Jorge's helmet shifts to looking out the window beside him. "We are nearly there, get ready."

Sure enough, the truck comes to a stop and Corey and Jorge get out of the truck first, their guns locked and loaded. "Corey cover low, I'll watch the roofs." Jorge barks out as I join them outside of the truck. _A large sign read: Vale Shopping Center: where you can find all of the latest fashions._

Bryan got out of the driver's seat and walked around to Weiss's side, opening the door for her as she took her time to get out of the truck. _I can't believe we are babysitting a spoiled girl, who thinks she is a freakin princess._

"Devin! Get over here, we aren't going to sit in the open. Let's get inside so she can shop." Bryan has slung his sub machine gun over his shoulder as he escorted Weiss into the store. I followed behind them, taking one last look at the truck. Entering the store, I realized everyone in the store was staring at Weiss and our weapons. _Great, we stand out way too much, I have a bad feeling about all of this security shit._

"Nobody panic, we are just security services protecting a VIP, you all can return to whatever it is you all were doing." Bryan attempts to settle the situation before people began to panic. Sure enough everybody got back to what they were doing. _Wow, that actually worked. Maybe they are used to her coming in a lot._

Weiss immediately makes her way to an aisle full of high end dresses and apparel. Bryan and I follow her, looking around cautiously while remaining silent. "No one has the guts to try to get her while we are in here, it's the parking lot and getting to the truck that I'm worried about." Bryan mutters quietly to me as Weiss makes her way to a dressing room, 3 hangers in her grasp. "You stay here near the door, I'll make sure nobody follows her into the changing rooms." I nod and turn around towards the door.

Time passes by slowly. It probably only was 30 minutes, but it felt like hours. _How long does it take to purchase a dress or two?_

My mind numbing boredom is broken by a pat on my shoulder. I turn around to see Bryan stroking his beard with a grin on his face. "See, nothing bad happened, just a little bit of babysitting."  
"How dare you! Comparing me to a child." A voice yells at Bryan.

The heiress comes up from behind him, two bags in hand, her face blush red. _Hey, for once I didn't piss her off._

"I'm sorry Heiress, just wanted to clarify the simplicity of this assignment to the new guy. Stay behind me as we make our way to the truck." He waves his arms, a motion for me to open the door so we could make the short 50 meter walk to the truck. Weiss and Bryan behind me we walk to the truck, Jorge waving in an inviting nature to us.

"Took her long enough." Jokes Jorge as we approach the truck, about 30 meters away.

"GET BACK!" screams a voice I had never heard before. Suddenly the truck burst into an inferno. The blast knocking all of us to the ground. I attempt to push myself to my feet looking to my right to see Bryan shielding Weiss. "Get up, get up Devin!" I turn to my left to see that the voice belonged to Corey. "You goin' to sit there and die, or are you going to help us?" He began shooting towards the rooftops, pumping his shotgun with each shot.

Finally getting to my feet I notice movement on the rooftops and take aim with my assault rifle. I pull the trigger as I make my way to the wreckage. "Devin, grab a hold of Weiss and move her inside. We will cover you!" Screams Bryan as he escorts her to me. Jorge begins to unload on the rooftops, shooting at figures hiding behind cover. _Don't mess this up Devin._

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Weiss scolds me as I notice her outfit is torn in different places. I simply nod and put my arm on her shoulder as we sprint towards the closest building.

"Are you okay?" I question her, finally noticing various cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.

"Yes, I'm fine! Just deal with whoever is outside!" Her tone raises as does her temper.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Weiss, Bryan ordered me to stay in here and protect you." I motion for her to hide behind a counter in the department store we were in as I looked out the large window in the front of the store. Corey, Jorge, and Bryan were still engaged with whoever was shooting down at the wrecked truck from the roof. _They need to get inside, they are too exposed in the open._

Just as the thought left my mind Bryan reloaded his gun and began to order the other two to follow him. "Follow me into the store, cover each other! We need to regroup and wait for another ride out of here, or the police to show up." They all made their way into the store, sprinting to its large glass door which Jorge lowered his shoulder and broke through.

"Was that really necessary big guy?" Bryan questions Jorge as he takes aim out towards the parking lot.

"No, but it just felt like the cool thing to do." Jorge begins to load another belt of dust infused bullets into his gun. Just as he began to reload, the shooting from outside stopped. _What the hell is going on?_

"Don't let your guard down, whoever the hell attacked us is still out there!" Bryan looked at all of us, making sure we understood the situation we were in. Corey made his way to the front door, well what was left of it, with his shotgun loaded and aimed out in front of him.

"Guys, I think it's clear, nobody is even out..." His words were cut short by the crackle of a single gunshot, followed by a pink mist emitting from his neck. His body collapsed to the ground, near the entrance to the door, like a ragdoll.

"Contact!" Jorge began to unload into the parking lot as about a dozen figures in white and black armor with a wolf and scratch mark logo begin to fire into the store.

"Weiss lay on the floor behind the counter, STAY LOW!" I yell at her as I take aim and pull the trigger to my gun as its volley of bullets take the helmet off of one of the attackers.

"Cover me I'm going for Corey! There aren't that many of them left!" Jorge was right about the latter as he sprinted towards Corey. Such speed for a big guy.

He grabs Corey by the collar and drags him, quickly, back behind the counter and resumes shooting at the 2 or 3 attackers still left. It didn't take that long for the last few to drop to the ground dead.

Bryan turned around and focused on Corey who was still conscious but gargling on blood and reaching for his neck.

"Don't worry squirt, I got you." Jorge places his hands on the wound and begins to apply pressure as Bryan pulls out a phone.

"We need a ride out of here, our truck got attacked but I think we got them. We have one in critical condition and everybody else is a little banged up." Bryan nods as he talks with whoever is on the other side of the conversation. "Yea yea yea, whatever just send the police or somebody soon, our guy might not make it." He looked down at Corey who was still making a nasty gargling noise.

"Devin, take off his fucking helmet! He needs better access to oxygen." Bryan then bends down next to Weiss and attempts to calm her down as her eyes began to tear up. I reach for Corey's helmet and twist it to the side before removing it. Revealing a face that couldn't be much older than my own. His facial expression was one of agony and pain. His short blonde hair had helmet hair as I threw the helmet aside.

"Don't worry man. You are gonna make it, you hear me?" Jorge begins to apply more pressure to the single wound to Corey's neck.

"Did the shot go straight through his neck?" I question Jorge, wondering how serious the wound was.

"I think so, I can feel the entry and exit wounds with my hands. Devin try to calm him down, his heavy, quick breaths are causing his blood to flow rapidly out of the wound." Jorge motions for me to kneel down next to Corey.

"Hey man don't worry everything is going to be okay" I tell him with false confidence._ Anybody who has taken a basic first aid course knows that this wound is fatal._

Suddenly blood begins to start forming near the edge of his mouth and the gargling stops. "He is choking on his own blood! Lift him up off the ground so it can drain, I'm going to continue to apply pressure." Jorge's tone of his voice changed to one of panic as we did so. After a few coughs the gargling resumed.

"Trust me when I say it's better to hear that than nothing at all." Jorge tells me as Corey's eyes begin to roll back.

"Hey guys I'm going to move Weiss into the back, I don't want her to see any more of this." Bryan stands up and leads the Heiress back into a storage room, leaving Jorge, myself, and a dying Corey near the entrance. _Great, now we are all alone._

Corey's eyes finally roll back as the gargling stops. "No! No god dammit Corey don't you fucking die! You better not die on me!" Jorge begins to hit Corey's chest with his free hand, attempting to knock the life back into him. Then a deep gasp of air comes from Corey's mouth as he retrains his eyes on us, they were eyes of panic. _Why the hell does he look all panicked? Earlier it was a look of pain._

BANG. I turned around to see Jorge grasping at his chest, a katana piercing through his lower abdomen. "What?" Jorge mutters as he grits his teeth. I suddenly realize why Corey had a look of panic on his eyes as someone or something pulls the blade out of Jorge and kicks him so he falls face first onto Corey. Behind him was now a figure brandishing a gun blade, a smooth trench coat and an animalistic looking mask.

"Well, what do we have here?" the voice mutters as I un-holster my bow staff.

_Sorry about the wait, was busy with the Destiny Beta and writing an article for it for a website. That along with writing 4 additional chapters for my other Story "RUSH" didn't help either. But expect a follow up chapter soon. Felt I would pull a Monty, Miles and Kerry and leave you all with a cliff hanger._


	3. To Protect a Heiress PTII

**CH 3: To Protect a Heiress PTII**

"Well, what do we have here?" The voice mutters as I un-holster my bow staff. "A kid playing the role of a big, bad security guard?" He slashes his blade forward as I block it with the chaff of my staff.

"I'm not just playing the role." I jab the figure in the chest with the bottom of my staff, he stumbles back, "I am a protector." Twirling the staff I, ready myself for my attacker to strike again. Instead, he holds his sword vertically and begins to slowly walk backwards towards the lot. _The hell is he trying to do?_

I slowly begin to follow him, closer and closer towards the lot. He turns to his left and jumps up onto the roof. "Quick, follow the bastard!" I hear Bryan's voice from behind me.

"Whatever you say." I smirk as I run into the lot and jump onto the roof.

"Didn't think you would follow me up here. I'm honored..." The figure in the coat smirks as he swings his blade overhead. Blocking it with the edged blade at the end of my staff I spin it in a horizontal motion, catching the edge of his shoulder.

He screams in pain as I realize the blade broke skin, its tip covered in blood. "You little punk!" He sheaths his sword and pulls the trigger on its sheath immediately afterword, sending the hilt into my chest. I drop my staff in pain as he strikes my chest, spinning me around with his strength as I collapse to my knees.

"You put up a good fight for a kid. You even got a lucky piece of me. Any last words?" He lowers his blade with two hands level with my neck.

"Just one, what's your name?" I ask, wondering the name of my soon to be killer.

"Adam Taurus." He sighs as he lifts up his blade and I close my eyes, attempting to make peace with myself.

"STOP!" A young voice says, I open my eyes to see a girl, probably no older than the Heiress standing behind him. Her black hair was complemented by her bow she wore in her hair. She had a sword of some sort drawn and ready. "No more bloodshed, we already lost too many people Adam, we need to leave."

"Stay out of this, remember I'm your mentor! You do as I say." He turns around and sheaths his sword.

Too weak to put up a fight I continue to sit on my knees, my legs beginning to fall asleep. "Hey asshole, I hope you didn't think you could kill me so easily!" A recognizable voice muttered. Adam and I turned around to see a wounded Jorge, his machine gun trained on Adam. "It'll take a lot more than a pussy little sword to kill this big guy." He pounds his chest with his left fist while he continues to aim at Adam with his right hand.

Jorge began to shoot at Adam, narrowly missing my head. Shocked and taking too long to react, Adam takes several rounds to his chest before the girl snags him and jumps down to the parking lot below. Jorge runs over to me, looking at my wounds.

"What are you waiting for, go get them!" I mutter to Jorge. He drops his gun and begins to look at my chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, besides if anybody is going to get revenge first hand, it will be you." He grins as I realize that the portion of his armor where he was impaled was bandage up.

"You're okay?" I ask, curious how he was even able to walk, let alone shoot at Adam.

"Like I said, it'll take a lot more than that to kill me." He pulls out some bandages and begins to apply them to the wound on my chest.

I grimace in pain and grit my teeth. "Oh, hold it together, it's not even that..."

_I passed out before he could even finish the sentence._

**Later, Schnee Family Home- Staff Quarters**

"Hey new guy, it's about time you wake up." I slowly open my eyes, revealing Jorge and another figure, dressed in a white cloak.

Trying to regain my senses I begin to speak. "Is Weiss safe; did we complete our mission?" I ask worried about the Heiress.

"I'm fine." A quiet voice mutters from behind Jorge. Great she made it.

"I wish I could say the same about Corey." Jorge looked down at his feet as he said this. "The wound he suffered was fatal, no way could we have saved him. You did well kid, pretty good for your first security mission."

"Enough chit chat." The cloaked figure muttered. "We need to focus on the real threat, the WF and why they deemed it necessary to attack you all in broad daylight." The figure leaned his back against the wall. After which, Weiss walked out from behind Jorge. _Who the hell is this cloaked guy?_

"Hey cloak dude, I don't think we have met before. Mind telling me your name?" I ask the figure as I attempt to get off of the bed they had situated me on.

"My name isn't important, what is important are the reasons why I am being employed by the SDC." He continued to lean against the wall.

"And what are the reasons you have been employed?" I ask him the question, curious about his response.

"Mr. Schnee employed me to oversee the protection of his daughter. The most recent events obviously display the lack of professionals currently attempting to do so."

Jorge frowns as the cloaked figure says this. "My buddy died for her, so don't you insult us or our qualification god dammit. I served in Atlas's special forces before this so you best shut it bub." Shoving his finger at cloaked figures chest, Jorge seemed quite intimidating.

Swinging my legs to the side of the bed, I attempt to get up after sitting up straight. I'm suddenly stopped by the Heiress. "And what do you think you are doing?" Great, even after all that has happened she still retained her attitude.

"What does it look like I'm trying to do, I want to get off this bed." I respond with a slight smirk.

"Bryan told me that you were supposed to stay in here for a little bit. At least get some rest, you will need it. Your wounds aren't that severe, but you are still an active member of the security detail. " Jorge exclaims as he turns around, away from the cloaked figure.

"Which brings me to my point. Once you recover, I want you to be within arm's reach of Weiss at all times. From what I read in the report, you knew how to handle yourself under pressure." The cloaked figure mutters.

"WHAT! He has only been with the detail for one mission. What makes him qualified to guard me?" Weiss yells at him, stomping her right heel against the floor.

"Like I said, Devin seems to work well under pressure my Heiress, and as the now active leader of your detail, it's my duty to make sure you are safe. No debating about it." He gets off from the wall and walks out the door. _Wow, I hope this guy knows what he is talking about._

Weiss's face began to fume red with anger, probably because someone told her something she couldn't question. Making a frustrated sigh she marched out of the room, her heels tapping on the floor. After she slams the door Jorge turns to me. "Guess you just got promoted."

* * *

**_Sorry about the short chapter, been really busy writing more chapter for my other Fanfic RUSH, this should be expected though since from the beginning I mentioned that RUSH took priority over this fanfic. Follow or favorite if you want to be up to date. Updates will be weekly, if not more until the end of August._**


	4. To Protect a Heiress PTIII

**Ch 4 To Protect a Heiress PTIII**  
_"You don't know about real loss because it only occurs when you've loved something more than you love yourself" (guess the quote before next chapter, and you win an awesome point. Don't cheat though!)_

_The next couple of weeks went on without any problems. I guarded Weiss wherever she went, and every once in a while I stood in front of her sister, Winter's room. It was a nice change, guarding the inside of a mansion and all. But good gigs never last forever.._

"You ever get bored?" A gentle and quiet voice exclaims. I turn around looking back into the bedroom of Weiss Schnee.

"I thought you were asleep Miss Schnee. Is everything okay?" I ask the Heiress as she turns on her lamp on her nightstand.

"I'm just having troubling going to sleep that's all. Also, you didn't answer my question: do you ever get bored, guarding my family and myself?" I think to myself, pondering her question as I sling my rifle over my shoulder.

"I wouldn't say I get bored. I, more or less, just get fatigued after standing in front of your room all night while you sleep." I respond as she yawns.

"I can understand that, but do you ever question why you decided to do this for an occupation?" I felt her blue eyes pierce into my very soul as she once again asked me a question.

"Let's just say I don't have anyone else close to me to worry about. Might as well make a living protecting other people who have ones who care about them. Not to mention your father pays very well." I begin to walk towards the door as I finish my statement.

"So, you are nothing more than a gun for hire? A mercenary seeking fortune?" _Those two phrases stopped me in my tracks. Was that what I truly was becoming, a mercenary for hire, seeking fortune and glory?_

"Let's just say, I had people who I cared about. People who cared for me, and in this world, with wild Grimm and dangerous criminal syndicates, that's good for two things: getting yourself killed or endangering those around you. I know you will understand the dangers in our world. Hell, the WF tried to kill you only a couple weeks ago." I turned around and glanced back at the Heiress as she continued to relax on her massive bed.

"So you feel as if you can't protect those close to you? If so, why are you protecting my family?" Her tone raises as she asks the question.

"Because I'm not alone; your family has hired countless men and women to serve as protectors. If I can't rely on myself, I can certainly rely on Bryan or Jorge. And those are just two from the handful of close friends I've made while working here. Maybe, in the end, it's for the money. Maybe I'm an 18 year old with no idea what he wants to do in life. But until then, I'm going to do my best to be a protector."

"You have such a cold personality; however, I bet deep down, you do care about something with all your heart. You just don't realize it." She closes her eyes and sighs on her bed.

"Maybe that is true, maybe it isn't. That's for me to find out." I reply as I walk towards her door again.

"I think I just learned a little bit more about you Devin. You are more complex of a character than I first imagined when I met you several weeks ago. I hope you know what you're doing; you can close the door now." She motions for me to leave which I quickly do. _She is pretty good at picking at someone's head. Calculated and clever, two traits many wish they had. Hope she realizes this._

I ready my rifle at my side as I take my post, again outside her door. _Just 8 more hours Devin. God this is going to take a while._

**-Months Later-**

I still try to recollect the things Weiss and I stated during our brief exchange. To be honest, that was the most I had ever even spoken to her.  
I relax on my bed in my quarters, sharpening the blade on my bow staff as I continue to think, _remembering what she said about me "A Gun for Hire". Was she right?_

"Hey Cross, get out here. You've got a special assignment." Bryans voices echoes through the door. I quickly sling my staff over my shoulder and grab my rifle. Then walk out the door.

I'm greeted by a grinning Bryan. "What's the assignment?"

"That quiet and reserved guy who wears the cloak thinks you're ready to lead you own security detail."

"Okay, but what's the assignment Bryan." I ask, still clueless as to what I was going to do.

"Well, you will sort of be in charge of your own security detail. You will be the only one there." My jaw dropped as he said this.

"Don't worry you are just going to go with Weiss to the airship station and guard her all the way to a school near Vale City." Bryan mutters with confidence, attempting to boost my own.

"The name of the school?" I ask, trying to get all of the intel out of him.

"Beacon, it's a combat school run by a Professor Ozpin. Weiss wants to visit the school, because rumor has it, she might want to become a huntress. So she needs a security detail. Mr. creepy cloak doesn't think a huge security detail would be the best idea. Since you are the youngest out of all of us, you will fit in just fine on the flight and on campus at the school. Just remember to watch over her. Also, take these, you leave in 10 minutes." _Damn that's a lot to remember._

I glance down at what he had handed me, a black outfit with a hood "Ditch the white armor and SDC insignia, you will fit in better with this. Less obvious you are a member of a security detail, don't you think?"

"Yea, makes perfect sense. Lemme throw this on. I will be at the hangar soon." I close the door behind me and begin to change. _Guess this kind of a vacation. Hell, it beats guarding a damn door all night long._

**-Airship Station (That will go to Vale)-**

I step out of the regular car first, opening the door for Weiss as she grabs one of her bags and motions for me to grab the other. "Remember Devin, you are there to protect her." Bryan yells at me from the driver's seat of the car.

"Yea yea yea. I know man, protect the Heiress." Weiss gives me a glare as I say this. We remain silent as we enter the station and show the checkout our tickets. _Thank god the Schnee's bought first class._

We make our way to our seats and she finally breaks the silence. "Can you please explain to me why you are the one to be assigned with protecting me? You are all by yourself." She mutters quietly, not wanting to bring attention to us.

"They picked me because I'm the youngest member of your detail. Plus I work well alone; you have nothing to worry about." I try to reassure her; she now looks very nervous. "It's a 2 hour flight, and I will have my eyes on you at all times, not to mention I have my staff and a handgun, you have nothing to worry about Miss Schnee."

"Okay if you say so; also, don't call me Miss Schnee, you dunce. Call me Weiss, aren't we supposed to not bring attention to ourselves." She exclaims as the ship takes off.

"Okay I will; I just didn't want to be too casual when speaking with you. Normally, I'm supposed to act very formal. From now on I will call you Weiss, and you will call me Devin so we don't stick out."

She nods as the ship begins to build up its speed, slowly accelerating and gaining altitude as Weiss and I remain silent.

* * *

_Once again another short chapter, but don't worry the other one will come out soon. This one was filler and setting the stage for the next story arc. _  
_ See ya'll soon – Dust-Redeemer_


	5. Who Needs Protection?

**Ch 5: Who Needs Protection?**

"Hey wake up, we are here. We are at the Vale City Airship station." I shake Weiss awake slowly, not wanting to unleash her sassy attitude.

"Okay, that's great. Now grab my bags and let's go." She mutters sarcastically.

"Sure thing." I reach in the overhead compartment and grab her two bags, along with my backpack, which held my few belongings. "Right this way Weiss. There should be a car from Beacon waiting outside the station."

"Well take me there you dunce; we don't have all day." _This is going to be a long trip._

We make our way out of the ship, towards the car. I take note of all of our surrounding, making sure we weren't followed on the flight. _Yet everything seemed normal, maybe my protection isn't needed._ Regardless, I remained vigilant as the driver of the car opened the door for Weiss and the trunk for me. Taking one last look at the airship station, I begin to already countdown the 2 days until we return here, for our flight back.

With a long sigh I step into the car next to Weiss as the driver explains to us that we will take the scenic route to Beacon, per her father's request. _Great, a detour. Just what I need, more driving and sitting._

"How nice it was for my father to be thinking about me, it's honestly kind of surprising. Now we get to see the beautiful parts of Vale." Weiss said, for once, looking happy. _Their relationship probably isn't on the best terms for her to be this excited about a slight detour._

"I guess it is nice of him. Driver, how long will it take to arrive at the school?" I ask him as he begins to speed down a winding road.

"I believe we will arrive at Beacon in about 30 minutes. It's not a far drive. Mind I ask who you are? From what I was told, Ms. Schnee was coming to Beacon alone." He seemed a little flustered or at least confused when he explained this to me.

"Just a friend of Weiss's, I myself might want to attend Beacon as well." I lie to him. "Not to mention she might need someone to watch over her while she is away from home."

"We are in the city of Vale, who needs protection? The police, as well as hunters and huntresses, keep everyone here quite safe." He laughs at my reasoning. "We are in a time of peace, there has been no large amounts of bloodshed her since the Great War." The car continues to speed along the road as Weiss gazes in awe at the city and the surrounding forest.

"You never know, danger can sometimes only be a turn away." I respond to him and look out the window as well. _I can't blame Weiss for gazing in awe at the city, it was truly a beautiful sight. The tall towers and colorful skyline made the city seem very flashy and inviting._

My trance is broken as the driver speaks up. "Well what do we have here?" The car comes to a stop as I look forward, through the windshield. Noticing a van pulled to the side of the two lane road with someone attempting to wave us down. _Looks like their van is broken._

"If you don't mind Miss Schnee, I'm going to pull to the side of the road and figure out what's wrong with their vehicle. I just deem this as the right thing to do." He pulls the car to the side of the road and begins to step out.

"I completely understand sir, it's that kind of hospitality that keeps the peace in our world." She smiles, surprisingly not upset with the brief stop.

Our driver walks over to the person waving, a young women with a red hat on her head. Not being able to hear what she is saying I pay little attention to the conversation that they are having. Weiss continues to gaze out the window until our driver returns to his driver's seat.

"That young women wants to know if I can jump start their van. Are you okay with this Miss Schnee? It might take a little bit." He asks as he shifts the car into drive.

"Sure, I'm fine with it; I'm in no hurry as long as we get to Beacon." She responds without looking.

"That's wonderful, I promise I will try my best to do it as fast as possible." He grins as he pulls our car in front of the van and pops the hood. Stepping out of the car he walks in front of the hood out of our sight. _This shouldn't take too long, just a simple jumpstart._

I hear him and the young women discuss the issue with her van. This suddenly stops as I hear a loud noise, a gunshot. _What just happened!_

"Quickly get the girl!" a masculine voice orders as the hood of the car slams down, revealing 4 armed men, brandishing WF insignias on their chests. "Wait she is not alone!" He yells, obviously realizing Weiss wasn't the only person in the car.

"GET DOWN!" I yell at Weiss as I un holster my handgun and push the car door open, taking cover behind it as the hit squad begins to fire in my direction. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! There are 4 of them and one of me!_

The shots ping off and around the door as I continue to wait for my attackers to reload, which would give me an opportunity to attack. The sound of glass shattering begins to drown out the noise from the gunfire until the sound of bullets stops. _Here is my chance._

Vaulting over the car door, which now had countless bullet holes in it, I take aim at the 4 attackers. Pulling the trigger on my handgun, each pull releasing a full metal jacket round at them. I continue to fire until I myself run out of rounds in my magazine, yet a reload wasn't necessary. They were all now on the ground, either half dead or straight up dead. Blood begins to pool around their bodies as I call out to Weiss.

"Are you okay Weiss? I think it's safe now." I wait for a response.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you hurt?" She yells back at me from the car.

"No I'm fine, not a scratch on me. If you give me a couple minutes, I'm going to inspect the bodies; call Beacon, tell them to send a security team or the police over here." I causally reload my pistol as I bend down next to one of the bodies. _Just a bunch of amateurs, hell these guys look just as old as me, kids._

I make my way to the van, looking for anything that might have some information relevant to where these guys came from. _Wait, what about the girl, in the red hat. Where did she go?_

After the sudden realization I ready my handgun as I prepare to open the back of the van. "Weiss, wait after you call I want you to stay in the car." I exclaim to her as I put my left hand on the handle of the back door of the van, my other hand training my sights on the back of the door. Before I can open the door it slams open, the force flinging me into the front of our car. _What the hell?_

I look up to see the young woman from earlier, yet now she had revealed her pair of fox ears and held a dagger in each hand. "Guess a girl can't always depend on men to do things for her." She mutters as she steps out of the back of the van. I take aim with handgun, training it on her figure. Yet before I could pull the trigger, with a flick of her wrist a dagger sails at me, lodging itself into my left shoulder.

"Fuck!" I yell in pain. I attempt to move my shoulder, yet I soon realize it had pinned me to the front of the car. _I'm pinned to the front of this car like a fucking deer._

The faunus casually walks over towards my direction, her hips rocking side to side with each strut. She finally bends down in front of me. "You are a fighter, I like that." She mutters as she grasps the dagger and pulls it out of my shoulder. I grit my teeth in pain as she begins to smile. "You are kind of cute actually, I'm a sucker for guys with white hair. If I hadn't been ordered to kill anyone protecting the girl, I could imagine myself dating you." She puts the bloody dagger's edge to my neck, barely touching it and begins to drag it up to my chin. _To be honest she was kind of cute as well._

"I promise it will be quick, you won't feel a thing." She holsters the bloody dagger and gets closer to my face. "One last thing, since you are cute." She forcefully grabs my face and plants a surprisingly gentle kiss on my lips. _She isn't that bad, but I have to do something._

While she is busy attempting to get some tongue from me, before she in turn kills me, I slowly reach for my hand gun with my right hand. I comply with her lust to give myself a little more time and finally grab my gun.

"Get back!" I yell as I press the barrel against her lower abdomen.

Surprised by my actions she dives to the left, out of the line of fire of my weapon. I roll to the right side of the off of pure instinct and finally stand up. "Men always end up ruining my fun." She mutters as she draws both of her daggers in a readied stance.

"Well, sometimes women are bad shit crazy." I reply as I throw my handgun aside and sling my bladed staff from my back. I spring in a sudden attack, sliding over the hood of the car as I swing my staff in her direction. The blow cleaves her chest, shredding some of the cloth on her abdomen.

"Wow, feisty too!" She yells as she begins to slash her blades towards my body. The blades leaving shallow cuts on my arms, but I shake them off and prepare to strike again. This time I twirl my blade around and shove the non-bladed end into her chest, knocking her onto her back.

"Damn you are good, guess we will finish this another time sweetie!" _The hell is she talking about?_

All of a sudden, I hear the roar of a bike as it pulls in between myself and the female faunus. The driver points a SMG at me and pulls the trigger. A volley of rounds are unleashed at my body, yet I twirl my staff in front of me, using my semblance through my staff to form a shield of raw aura which soaks up the bullets. The driver, yells something as the girl jumps on the back of the bike. And before you could blink, they were already on their way back towards the city. _Damn, that was close. Better check on Weiss._

I make my way back to the car to find the Heiress just sitting there, staring at me. _Oh great, she must me in shock._

"Weiss, are you okay, are you injured?" I yell in distress at the girl. Her eyes begin to tear up. _Oh shit, I was too rough on her._

"I'm sorry for yelling Weiss, no need to cry!"

"It's not me that's hurt Devin, it's you." She points at me tears rolling down her cheeks.

I holster my staff and put my right hand on my chest. Feeling the soaked fabric with my hand I look down at my chest. Not only did I have a gaping wound in my left shoulder, I now had several bullet holes in my chest, which now were streaming blood from them.

"Guess my semblance didn't block all of the rounds." I chuckle as I fall to my knees.

Weiss runs to my side, tears still flowing from her eyes. And grabs a hold of me. "Don't die like Corey, or the countless others. I will be alone. I don't want to be alone. People still want to hurt me!"

"And they won't Weiss, that's why I'm here." I reassure her as I hear a truck come to a stop behind me.

"We found her and her guard sir, we will bring them back as fast as possible. One appears to be injured." A voice yells from behind me. _Thank god for phone calls._

* * *

_**This chapter was fun to write, got to finally do another fight scene. Now that Weiss is safely at Beacon I can flush out her overall feelings and character. If you have any idea's PM, they are always welcome. As for Devin he will still be watching her, it will take a lot more than that to kill him.**_


	6. Beacon

**Ch 6: Beacon**

_**"He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you." -Friedrich Nietzsche.**_

Opening my eyes I look around, confused as to where I am. Using my hands I feel the soft bed sheets that I'm currently situated in.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise; the brave protector of Weiss Schnee awakes." A haughty voice mutters from outside my peripheral vision.

I turn to my left and notice a man sporting an enormous mustache and a blunderbuss battle-axe on his back. _Well aren't you quite the character._

"I'm sorry; have we met?" I ask the man who shakes his head.

"No my dear lad; we have not met. I do, however, respect you with utmost zeal." He replies.

"And why is that sir?"

"Please, call me Port, Peter Port, and I respect you, Mr. Cross, for your valiant personality and valor you apparently showed by protecting Miss Schnee." I look at the man, puzzled by what he was saying.

"Mr. Port, where exactly am I?"

"Why, you are at the medical center in Beacon Academy. You were trying to come here in the first place weren't you?" He points at me slowly.

"Yes, I was assigned to get Weiss Schnee here safely. I'm guessing you are a professor here at the academy." I exclaim, attempting to gain some knowledge from the man who was standing at the feet of the bed I was situated in.

"Bravo, I see you are just as skilled with your mind as you are in battle!" He exclaims with a hint of pride. _Is this guy fully right in his mind?_

"So, Professor Port, are you the headmaster at Beacon?"

"No, that would be my occupation." Another voice joins in on the conversation.

Looking towards the source of the voice, I notice a man with silver hair who walks towards me with a cane assisting his movement.

"Ozpin, I didn't know you would be meeting Mr. Cross so soon." Port states to the headmaster.

"Well, it seems he has already rested for one whole day. I believe he should be recovered enough to guard Miss Schnee during her last day here tomorrow. So I deemed it necessary for myself to personally see it done." Ozpin replies.

"See what done?" Port responds to the headmaster.

"That Mr. Cross is given all medical related items to further speed up his recovery. He is the best guard the SDC has, apparently." I grow nervous as Ozpin states this. "Therefore he needs to be fighting condition as soon as possible; I don't feel comfortable knowing that Miss Schnee is being guarded by Beacon's typical security forces. I would feel quite relaxed if I knew she was in the best care possible. So Peter, fetch him some medication for the pain he is obviously feeling." Without a reply, Ozpin walks out of the room, just as fast as he had entered.

"I best go do that for my dear friend." I frown at him. "Oh, and of course, for you my dear lad." I begin to smile, giving him a face. Before I knew it, Professor Port was out the door as well. Might as well get some more rest while I have the chance.

Clearing my mind of all of my worries for once, I take a deep sigh and close my eyes.

**Later...**

"Devin, its time you wake up." A voice muttered, waking me from my relaxing slumber. Opening my heavy lidded eyes I realize who was telling me what to do. Her hands on her hips, Weiss Schnee had a surprisingly calm look on her face.

"Sorry my Heiress, I should have gotten up earlier." I tell her, as I slowly get up from the bed the medical staff had me situated on.

"No it's okay; it's just about time that we leave." A slight grin begins to form on her pale face.

"What exactly do you mean, time that we leave?"

"Ozpin and I decided that it would be in your best interest if you slept another day, just to get the needed rest for the ride back to my home." She replies to my question. "I still need you to protect me during that ride back."

"Absolutely, it's what I'm here for." Standing up, I walk over to the corner of the room, where my staff and handgun were located.

"Professor Port told me that you still aren't fully healed, so don't attempt to do anything stupid okay? You showed me 2 days ago, when you protected me from that ambush, that you are more than capable of keeping me safe. We wouldn't want you to do something stupid and die, right?" Weiss tilted her head to one side as she expressed her opinion while, at the same time, waiting for my response.

"Trust me, Weiss, I'm the last one who plans on dying anytime soon."

"Good, I don't want to lose you just yet. I can imagine Bryan and the rest of your friends back home feel the same. Now I hate to put you in a hurry, but we really have to leave now. The last airship is about to leave." Weiss motions for me to go to the door. Geez, she is in a hurry._ All I have left is a simple flight back to the Schnee residence then I'm done for a while._

**_Sorry about the really really short chapter. Like I said my other story takes priority over this one. But don't worry, something big is going to happen next chapter_**.


	7. Broken Wings

**Ch 7: Broken Wings**

"Do you always sleep when you have nothing else to do?" A sassy voice ends my slumber as I wake up, in my seat next to Weiss on the airship.

"Do you always have to wake me up?" I reply to the Heiress who answers my question with an unamused frown. "To be honest no, I do not always fall asleep. It's just if I have learned anything about you Weiss, it's that having a conversation with you is like navigating a minefield."

Her face begins to turn red, "You take that back!" She spits back at me.

"Fine fine, whatever. It is just really hard to have a conversation with you where you don't explode into anger." Her tone and expression doesn't lighten up after I exclaim this. _Great job Devin._

"Let's change the topic then, okay?" I ask her.

"Sure, whatever."

"Did you like visiting Beacon Weiss?"

"I enjoyed it, all of it excluding the whole ambush by the White Fang ordeal. But besides that I have to say I am impressed by the school. I most certainly want to attend it when I am older." The question obviously succeeded in changing the topic since Weiss was no longer red with anger. "Do you know how much longer we have until we arrive back in town?"

"I don't have the slightest idea, remember I was asleep." I grin as I tell her the honest truth.

"Fine, I will just ask this gentlemen next to me." Weiss turns to her left and faces across the aisle on the crowded airship. _At least we are in first class again, that was a plus._

"Pardon me, but do you know how much longer till we arrive at our destination." Weiss asks a rather large man in the seat next to us.

"I'm afraid I do not."

"Oh that's fine, I will figure it out eventually." Weiss sighs and turns back towards me.

"Who cares when we land, we are going to get their sooner or later."

"I prefer sooner." She folds her arms faces back towards the front of the craft.

_Geez she has such an attitude, I really hope the pay is good for having to deal with her._

**-Later—**

Time seems to be unmoving as Weiss and I remain silent on our flight. _To be honest everyone on the crowded flight was quiet. _

This changed quickly.

With no warning what so ever I hear a large bang, an explosion from behind us. "What the hell was that?!" The pilots voices screams over the intercom.

I unbuckle my seat and look behind us to realize that the whole rear portion of the ship was gone. Flames ran wild in the section of the ship where it split in two. _What in God's name is going on?_

"We are losing altitude fast, tell everyone who is still with us to buckle the fuck up!" The copilot screams from inside the cockpit.

"This is your captain speaking, it seems we have suffered severe hull damage. Please buckle up and prepare for an emergency landing." The intercom changes to static as the pilot switches it off.

"What's happening Devin!" Weiss asks me, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, I don't know!" I yell at her. Glancing out the window I realize we were dropping fast and where right above a forest of some sort.

"What does the pilot mean by emergency landing?" She asks me another question, tears now rolling down her pale cheeks.

"It's a sophisticated way of saying we are going to crash, now brace yourself!" Just as I tell Weiss this I feel my head whip back and forth and everything turns to black.

**Unknown Amount of Time Later…**

I struggle to open my eyes as I begin to take in my surroundings. _The whole fuselage of the ships is in flames._ _I have to get Weiss out of here: it's my job._

I angle my head to my right to realize she looks surprisingly unharmed. I unclip my seat buckle and reach for my back that is beneath my seat. After which I unbuckle Weiss and sling her unconscious body over my shoulder. _Got to get out fast. _

My bag in hand and Weiss over my shoulder I make my way to the exit door near the front of the ship. As I reach the door I glance into the cockpit to see a grotesque site. A tree branch had impaled the copilot during our crash, his torso split by the dark wood. The pilot didn't fare much better, his face was crushed beyond recognition on the front of the control panels. _Should have buckled up, you busted your skull on the front of your flight controls._

I sigh and exit the burning wreck and hurry along, attempting to put distance between Weiss and I and the burning wreck. _If I have learned anything from TV, it's that burning wrecks always blow up._

Setting Weiss's body up against a tall oak tree, I unzip my bag and pull out my staff. Sliding it over my shoulder I cock back my handgun, taking note of how many rounds I have left after the ambush before Beacon. _5 magazines should be enough, if not I always have my staff._

Looking back at the burning wreck I notice silhouetted figures inspecting the crash._ Who the hell is this?_

The flames cast shadows on the trees around the crash as the figures get closer to the wrecked ship. Eventually the flickering flames reveal who they were. The red slash marks that acted as logos on their backs showed their allegiance: The White Fang. _That would explain why we crashed. No well-made airship simply splits in two on its own. _

"You think she survived the crash?"

"If she did she didn't get out." Two WF goons begin to strike up a conversation as they walk towards our direction. _Time to move Weiss and deal with these guys._

Picking up the still unconscious Weiss I quietly make my way over to a bush where I set her down along with my bag. "Time to see why the hell they shot a civilian flight down." I mutter to myself as I cock back the chamber on my handgun.

Returning to the edge of the crash site I realize how few of them their actually were.

"Please, help me!" A cry for help comes from someone who was crawling out of the burning wreck. The body was burned severely and it was impossible to distinguish if it were a man or women, human or Faunus.

"Hey boss, we got a live one over here." A WF soldier exclaims as a recognizable woman wearing a red hat and sporting two daggers turns around to acknowledge the statement. _That bitch should have left us alone._

"Why are you telling me this you dumbass. Just kill it." She barks out the order at the goon who trains his gun at the burned passenger.

"No, please don't." The passenger cries for mercy are silenced by a single gunshot. _That's it, there are 5 of them including that fox eared bitch Faunus from earlier. Shouldn't be too hard._

I leap up the nearest tree and hunch over on top of a branch, analyzing my surroundings, trying to figure out the best way to attack. _I think a straightforward brawl would work, its dark and they would be surprised. Should give me enough time to dispatch all of them._

Jumping from the tree branch with my staff in hand I drive it into the back of the closest goon. His back snaps back from the force, the blood spurting from the wound as the others realize what is happening. Leaving the staff planted in the poor bastards back I draw my handgun and dispatch 3 more in 3 back to back pulling of the trigger. Their heads exploding into pink mist.

"Fine work, should have known you wouldn't let that white haired bitch burn in the crash." The faunus girl exclaims as she readies her daggers.

"What the fucks wrong with white hair?" I ask her as I point at my own hair. Still waiting for her response I yank my staff out of the WF soldier.

"Oh nothing is wrong with it, I was merely using it to describe the spoiled bitch you are protecting." She grins as she lunges towards me.

In one swift kick I knock her to her back. "Fuck that hurt."

"Oh come one, please be more of a challenge than your fellow members of the White Fang." I chuckle to myself as she throws one of her daggers in my direction.

This caught me by surprise which in turn was the reason why it struck me in my chest, in my lower abdomen. "I bet that really hurt!" She yells at me as she sprints towards me, her other dagger in hand. _Damn, learn to dodge Devin._

I struggle to block her savage slashes on my person, a couple making contact with my flesh, the sharp pain adds to the already aching feeling emitting from my lower abdomen. Her blade strikes my wrist, which makes me let go off me staff.

"Awh I thought you would be more of a challenge this time." She laughs as she swings again. Holding up my arm I block her arm from getting closer to me, therefore keeping the blade away. In the same fluid motion I reach for my handgun with my free right hand and quickly un-holster it. Pulling the trigger which sends a single round into her shoulder.

"Dammit!" Yells the fox eared Faunus who falls onto her back as she clenches the wound. Her dagger now lays on the ground in the mud.

Cocking back the gun again which sends the shell casing into the air I approach the assassin who attempted to kill Weiss and I now twice.

"Please spare me!" She begs to me as I near her.

"Why would I spare you, you had that injured passenger executed when he or she begged for mercy." I train my guns sites on the Faunus.

"Please, we have no quarrel with you only the Schnees. Just let me live." Tears roll down her eyes as the rain begins to fall, splashing mud and dirt all around us.

"You would just come after her." I mutter this as I pull the trigger, making her head slump back into the mud. I holster my weapon and turn around to see two figures watching me. I recognized them from before, one wore the same black trench coat I had seen him in before, and his mask had rainwater flowing down its edges. The other, the girl from earlier with the black bow and amber eyes stood there watching me in silence. _Oh great, more company._

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill her?" The male mutters from behind his mask. Tears began to roll down the girls cheeks as she stood by his side. I remained silent as I pulled the dagger out of my chest and tossed it aside.

"Answer me dammit!"

"She has tried to kill me and the girl twice. I wasn't going to allow there to be a third time." I grab a hold of my staff, which now had blood stains on its shaft.

"Speaking of the girl where is she?" He yells at me, pointing his gun blade in my direction.

"Doesn't matter, all that matters is I'm here in front of you." I get in a defensive stance as I wait for them to attack. He begins to walk towards me, his sword in hand.

"Adam stop! This has gone too far. We never needed to bomb a civilian plane. Kill innocent people!" The girl screams at him as she draws a gun blade of some sort.

"Blake you will never understand why we the oppressed have to do these sort of things." I replies without looking back at her.

"I joined the White Fang to help our people exit oppression, to fight for our rights. I didn't join to hunt down the daughter of a major businesses lead executive. I didn't join to kill innocent people. Let's leave this wretched forest and go back home."

"Blake, I'm not doing this for the White Fang, I'm going to kill this bastard because he killed so many of our friends." He yelled back.

"You are doing nothing Adam!" The girl runs up to him and turns him around so he is facing her. "We are leaving!" She snatches his weapon out of his hands and begins to walk away.

"Dammit Blake, you never have the will power to let me finish things! I will be back for her." He exclaims as he begins to follow the girl in the bow.

The rain continues to fall as I make my way back to Weiss. _Well that was a thing._

Waking the heiress she screams, scared by all of the blood that now covered me.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Been better, time we headed back to the crash site to get some shelter from this rain. Can you walk?" I ask her as I give her a hand.

"Yea, I think so. But what the heck happened to you?"


End file.
